HARLEY DAVIDSON brand motorcycles come from the manufacturer equipped with a top engine mount made of stamped steel which connects the top of the engine to the motorcycle frame. FIG. 1 illustrates the typical configuration of the motorcycle 10, having a frame 12 and a pair of engine heads 14 and 16. Spark plug wires 15 and 17 attach to the spark plug (not visible in FIG. 1) in each head and the heads are fastened to air cooled blocks 18 and 20 by a plurality of bolts.
A frame member 22, having a slot 24 formed near its lower edge, extends downwardly from the tubular frame 12, and the slot 24 is angled slightly from horizontal (A). The original stamped engine mount bolts to the slot 24 and extends downwardly and outwardly in an inverted "T-shape", one leg of which fastens to the head 14 at the bolt 26, and the other leg of which fastens to the head 16 at the bolt 28. This configuration is disadvantageous in that it transmits a substantial portion of the vibration from the motorcycle engine to the frame 12 on which the operator sits. Because the two cylinder motorcycle engine is particularly susceptible to vibration, an uncomfortable seating environment exists for the operator, and other motorcycle parts often are loosened from their mount by this vibration.
The need exists for a vibration dampening engine mount which maintains the engine in position as required, but which reduces the vibrations felt by the operator.